sonic_vortexfandomcom-20200215-history
Armageddon Nightshade
Appearance Armageddon is a tall (5'6"), relatively fit (157 lbs) hedgehog with golden fur and a little bit of fat around his midsection. Certain parts of his body are colored a light peach. This includes his muzzle, the interior of his ears, and from his chest to his belly. Scattered across his body are black highlights on the tip of his quills, a 'raccoon patch' around his eyes, on the tips of his ears, and on his hands and feet. Armageddon has a small tail and his toes are tipped with black, dull claws. His quills curve upwards, similar to that of Super Sonic and Fleetway Super Sonic. His most defining features are his eyes; swirling red spirals akin to target, and his mouth; filled with pointy teeth that will definitely hurt if you were to be bit. Personality Armageddon is a pretty sassy and flirty individual towards both friends and strangers alike. For the most part, he is generally friendly towards everyone and tries to be respectful. He is also cocky and doesn't take commands from (almost) anyone. Armageddon is prideful and can get obnoxious very quickly. Towards friends and family, he is very protective and is willing to fight anyone who hurts them, especially his husband and child. Despite his good traits, he is still a demon and sinister at heart and has minor pleasure in making people uncomfortable and fearing him. History Armageddon was born when a demoness by the name of Nyx and a demon by the name of Fleetway loved each other very much and had a baby. He was born with what could be both a curse and a gift; Predatory Instincts. His biology has adapted to being able to eat large food items like a snake, a trait he inherited from his father. He didn't have any friends growing up since there weren't many people his age to be friends with in the village of Salvalkalroru. He started to travel to the mortal world in his preteen years once he learned how to properly use teleportation magic. At the age of 20 he met Si and fell in love with him. They eventually got married and had a child named Eden. Powers Chaos Energy Manipulation Due to his connection and relation to Fleetway, who is a living embodiment of chaos, Armageddon has a natural connection to the Chaos Force allows him to manipulate Chaos energy to his will to an extent. However, his inexperience makes his Chaos attacks not as powerful as they could be. Skills Magic Unlike his power to bend Chaos energy to his will, he was not born able to use magic. Instead he had to learn how to use it. Taught by his mother Nyx, the Mistress of the Night, he became skilled and knowledgeable about many different spells and how to use them without harming himself too much. Abilities Predatory Instincts Armageddon was born with something called a predatory instinct, a rare natural phenomenon that modifies the biology to that similar to a snake. And because of such, Armageddon can devour large food items, including people, whole. Weaknesses Magic Despite being incredibly skilled in using magic, it drains a different amount of energy depending which spell he uses and how long that spell lasts. Using too much energy can leave Armageddon vulnerable or even kill him if too much energy is used. Metabolism Armageddon's modified biology requires him to eat a lot of food to keep his energy up and that energy burns off quickly, leaving him weak from hunger. This can make for an easy win but this method isn't that dependable and can only be utilized by chance. Relationships Crush/Lover 'Si Nightshade' Armageddon is married to a man named Si. He had met him in his early twenties and saved Si from getting mugged. They had became friends and over time developed an interest to be more than just friends. He would do anything to keep Si safe. Relatives 'Eden Nightshade' Eden is Armageddon's son, created magically by his mother since two people of the same gender cannot reproduce. Armageddon loves his son greatly and would do everything in his power to keep him safe. 'Nyx Nightshade' Nyx is Armageddon's mother and magic mentor. They both love each other greatly, though Armageddon prefers not to go out in public with his mom because he doesn't want her to embarrass him in front of strangers. Even though, he loves his mother with all of his heart. 'Fleetway Super Sonic' Fleetway Super Sonic, or just Fleetway, is Armageddon's father and is where he gets most of his personality, abilities, and appearance from. Like with the rest of his friends and family, he'd give his life to protect those he cares about. Heroes Team Sonic 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Armageddon has a small rivalry with Sonic with the few times that they do encounter each other. Both their competitive natures either lead to races to brawls to see who is better. Most of the time it leads to draws. But if push comes to shove, they will cooperate to take down a common threat. 'Miles 'Tails' Prower' Armageddon does not interact with Tails very much at all, and therefore doesn't have recorded interaction behavior. 'Knuckles the Echidna' Knuckles doesn't particularly enjoy Armageddon's company, but he tolerates him. Out of all of Team Sonic, Knuckles is his favorite to prey upon since he struggles and fights back the most. But like Sonic, if forced to, they will cooperate. 'Amy Rose' Similar to Tails. Armageddon has not interacted much with Amy much at all, mostly since she is too busy chasing after Sonic. Neutral Team Dark 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Shadow is Armageddon's favorite hedgehog and personal favorite opponent to brawl because of his sheer power and durability. Shadow tolerates his obnoxiousness a little less than everyone else and doesn't particularly enjoy his company. Even so, they have a mutual respect for each other. 'Rouge the Bat' Armageddon enjoys Rouge's presence, mostly because of their shared trait of guys and/or girls falling over them, so they can relate with each other. While he doesn't support Rouge's thievery, he considers her a dependable ally. 'E-123 Omega' Armageddon has little to no interaction with Omega. 'Shaar-Kaa' Armageddon doesn't particularity like Shaar-Kaa since he was at one point attacked by him due to having a bounty on his head. But as of now, they are both on okay terms to not engage unless forced too. Villains 'Dr. Eggman' Armageddon dislikes Eggman, though he doesn't hate him. Unless he tries to directly target Si or his family, Armageddon isn't too hostile towards him. But if asked by Team Sonic to help, he will gladly assist in defeating the mad doctor's robots. 'Darker Nova' Towards Darker Novas, Armageddon is eager to get rid of them due to their violent nature and potential to cause a lot of damage. He shows no mercy towards them, as they cannot feel any positive emotion. Trivia *Armageddon wasn't originally my main character, but instead a hydrokinetic hedgehog named Isaac. *Armageddon's favorite flavor of ice cream is orange sherbet. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Homosexual Category:Predators Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Immortal Category:Bisexual